


I'm Just Glad You're Okay

by LittlePeach27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: After Hinata is injured while returning from a mission, Naruto learns a secret that shocks him. Not related to my other fic The Creation Of Boruto.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	I'm Just Glad You're Okay

"Naruto? It's rare to see you alone these days!" He heard from behind.

"Huh? Oh Ino!" Naruto greeted in return then scratched the back of his head in his usual nervous habit. "Yeah. Hinatas on a mission right now. She should be back today though. I actually got something to surprise her with when she returns." He said holding up a square white box tied with red string.

"Is that her favorite food? How nice!" Ino replied. Naruto nodded with a soft smile while he held up the box.

"Yeah. I thought it would be nice after she had been away, -dattebayo." Ino put a hand on her hip and looked at him curiously.

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Naruto blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well we are newly weds after al-" but then he stopped talking suddenly. Ino tilted her head in confusion at his abrupt pause. 

"Sorry. I just got a weird feeling..." He clutched his jacket, right over his heart. "Like, a nervous feeling. Like something is wrong. My heart just started pounding all of a sudden. -ttebayo..."

"Huh... I'm sure it's just nerves from having Hinata gone! Well I have to get back the shop. See ya!" She called. 

"Y-yeah..." He replied. He wanted to agree but something felt off.

As if on queue, Kiba and Akamaru rushed at him. "Naruto!!!" He yelled in a panic, sliding to a stop. "I'll explain the details on the way to the hospital but it's Hinata-!" The blonde mans eyes widened and the box slipped from his hands and landed onto the ground at the realization. Something happened. Something bad. That must have been the feeling he was having. He took off running without a second thought and Kiba had to rush to keep up. He told him what happened while they ran. 

Everything was normal at first. They weren't too far from the village, just a few miles, when a group of rogue ninjas attacked. While they were on guard, waiting for the fight to start, Shino went to take a step when Hinata suddenly pushed him out of the way. When she did, a powerful explosion happened and she was sent flying really far. She ended up slamming into a tree, hitting her back and head, and knocking her out. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were able to fend the ninjas off but when they checked on her, they found her pulse was low and there was a lot of blood running down her leg. They figured she must have some kind of internal injury. In the end, Shino took her to the hospital while Kiba ran to tell Naruto.

Naruto had fought in a war, against literal Gods, but this fear was something else. The last time he remembered being in such a panic was when Hinata defended him against Pain and that was not a memory he liked to think about. Finally they made it to the hospital. Shino was in the lobby waiting so Kiba stopped to talk to him. "Go on ahead. Just tell us when she wakes up." Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and rushed to the front desk. "Where is Hinata?!" He yelled. The woman behind the desk was very confused and a bit scared. "I need to know where Uzumaki Hinata is!" He yelled again.

"Naruto! Keep your voice down! You're in a hospital!" A voice said. He turned to see Sakura coming from a hallway door. "Come on. I'll take you to her."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" He followed her down the hallway to a hospital room. 

"You actually arrived at the perfect time. We just finished running tests." Sakura said as they walked in. Hinata was laying in a bed unconscious with an IV and bandages on her arms and neck. Naruto rushed to her bedside. "Over all Hinata is fine, just knocked out. She sustained only minor burns. She's actually really lucky. She hit the tree with her back but her spine is in tact and we don't see any signs of broken bones or serious head injuries." Sakura continued but then hesitated before for speaking again. "The worst of her injuries is..." Naruto listened with anxiety. "Is the miscarriage of the baby..." Naruto stood in stunned silence.

"B-baby...?" Naruto stuttered in shock. His throat felt dry. Sakura averted his gaze.

"So you didn't know, huh? To be fair she seemed to be maybe a month or so along. I'm not even if she knew quite yet. I'm so sorry, Naruto..." She said sadly. 

Naruto didn't say anything or look away from his unconscious wife. He just stood there numbly. "Here. Sit down." Sakura told him and pulled a chair next to Hinatas bedside and forced him to sit in it, not that it was difficult. His legs gave way pretty easily.

"You can stay here as long as you like. I'll let the staff know who you are." Sakura said quietly. "I'll give you some time alone." With that she left. Naruto sat there in silence for awhile before moving. He reached his hand out and laid it over hers. "Hinata... Did you know?" He whispered. 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but suddenly he felt sunlight burning through his eye lids from the window. He slowly opened his eyes and almost forgot what happened. He suddenly jumped awake and looked at Hinata to see she still hadn't woken up. He was tempted to go look for Sakura to see if there had been any updates while he was asleep but he didn't want to leave Hinata in case she woke up. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face. 

"I made a promise -ttebayo... I said I would never let you out of my sight again. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." He told her softly, lacing his fingers through hers. Then he felt it. It was really weak but he was sure he felt a bit of pressure on his hand. 

"Naruto..... -kun?" He heard. The voice was small and soft, almost inaudible. Hinatas eyes fluttered opened and squinted at the light. "Where am I?"

"Hinata?! You're awake!" He called out, perhaps a bit too loud.

"What happened?" She asked in a hoarse voice. 

He pressed the button in her bed so she was sitting upright. "You were coming home from a mission... Then you got attacked suddenly. You sensed a bomb and saved Shino. You ended up hitting a tree really hard and.... You got hurt." He told her. "How much do you remember?" He asked. Hinata was silent for a bit before responding. 

"The last thing I remember is using my Byakugan and then I sensed the bomb and pushing Shino-kun but nothing after-" She stopped herself. Her eyes widened and she made an almost inaudible gasp.

"Hinata..." Naruto began, his voice soft, gripping her hand a bit tighter. "Did you know.... That you were pregnant?" He asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Were? So... Y-you mean...?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. Hinata bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" She cried with a shaking voice. 

He flew from his chair so fast it sent it flying onto the floor, threw his arms around her, one around her shoulders while the other held the side of her head against his chest, his fingers lacing in her hair. "Why are you apologizing -dattebayo?!" His voice was hoarse with emotion as tears fell down his cheeks. Hinata clutched the sleeve of his jacket as she sobbed. 

"I was planning on telling you. I took the mission because I felt we could use the money and it was supposed to be a simple one. Then I got reckless and pushed Shino-kun out of the way without a thought. I'm so selfish... It's my fault! I killed our-"

"STOP IT!" He yelled gruffly and gripped her tighter. "Never say that -dattebayo! This was not your fault! I'm just happy that you're okay!" She could feel his shoulder shake against her. Hinata turned so that her face was buried in his chest, moving her hands to grip the front fabric of his jacket now. "We'll get through this and be stronger for it. We'll make a new a baby. We'll make ten babies! Just please... Don't blame yourself -dattebayo." They both stayed that way for a long time. Just holding each other while they cried until they calmed down. Naruto leaned down and put his hands on either side of her face then pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "I love you, my Hime." He said in a low voice. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, just happy to be together.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sudden yelling was heard from the home office of their house, alerting the two adults. "Mom! Dad! Look what Himawari did to my new drawing -dattebasa!" Boruto whined, running into the room. He held up two pieces of paper that looked to be torn in half. Himawari toddled into the room wiping away tears. Hinata stood in the kitchen preparing dinner while Naruto sat at the table reading a paper. 

"Boruto! Himawari is only two years old. She can't help it." Naruto scolded at his young son. Himawari walked over and reached up for him. He happily picked her up in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and put her tiny hands around his neck, sniffling into her fathers shirt. Boruto puffed in cheeks out in protest. 

"I was going to give you guys that drawing. I did it with my new crayons, -dattebasa!" The small boy complained. Hinata walked over to him. 

"Well, then why don't you draw us a new picture?" She suggested in a sweet voice, crouching down and rubbing her hand through his blonde hair.

"Okay! I'll draw an even better one this time!" He nodded and exclaimed excitedly before started for the stairs towards his room.

"Hold it!" Naruto stopped him. "Come back and apologize to your little sister, -dattebayou." Boruto had to stop so abruptly that he almost fell over but he waved his small arms and steadied himself. "Awwww! but...." The child started to complain but his father cut him off.

"But nothing. She's smaller than you and didn't know what she did. As her big brother you need to set an example."

Boruto pouted but came back and faced his sister. "S-sorry, Hima. I won't yell at you anymore, -dattebasa." 

"You too, Hima." Naruto said softly.

Himawari turned to to look at him, laying her head back on Narutos shoulder. "Sowwy, Nii-chan." She said in a small voice. 

"I can I go now?" Boruto asked. Hinata gave him the okay and he rushed upstairs. He returned a while later with a new drawing. By this time Himawari was asleep in her fathers arms. The boy presented his picture to his mother. It depicted the whole family as stick figures. Hinata took the picture and put it on the fridge. Boruto looked at it with pride while Naruto and Hinata just smiled happily at each other and laughed a bit, just happy to together.


End file.
